


After The Terror

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [18]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Aya comes home after defeating Eve to take a shower to wash away all her memories of those 6 days. Someone comes in and gently helps her. Post-PE1, set before the final cutscene. Pairing(s): Aya/Maeda, one-shot.





	After The Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> After the Terror
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Aya/Maeda
> 
> Warnings: M/F, oral, HJ, angst, hurt/comfort, one-shot, complete
> 
> Summary: Aya comes home to take a warm shower after 6 days. During that, she had thoughts and feelings about what happened during that time and she slowly begins to cry. Luckily, someone comes in and comfort her the best way possible.
> 
> For this story, I've advise to listen to the song, Somnia Memorias, an ending theme to Parasite Eve. It goes great with the scene!
> 
> This is an angst and hurt/comfort fic with a sex scene. But it will be towards the end of the story. This story took place before the last cutscene in PE1. So this story will be sad and angsty throughout the story.
> 
> Aya is a little OOC, since she's a little bit cock slut. But if I made them OOC completely, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 29, 1997**

**New York City, NY**

It was morning as Aya was walking back to her apartment. She was dirty and there was wounds on her body (some were bleeding and a few were bleeding heavily). 

When she reached there, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. Aya looked down as she walked in.

Her apartment haven't changed since she'd left it for 6 days. It was clean and nothing was destroyed or burned.

'My apartment haven't changed! Did Eve skipped burning my apartment down...?' Aya thought, as she hang her black jacket up. Now she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. 'I'm dirty...maybe I could take a shower and get rid of these memories I've experienced...'

Aya went to the bathroom and took off her shirt, showing off a black bra with her 34C breasts. She sat down on the shower stall, thinking how what happened for 6 days ago.

At Christmas Eve, she felt her mitochondria awaken when Melissa/Eve sung a song that caused people to burn. When that happened, she sudden had many thoughts throughout the six days.

Now fast forward to now and she still have her mitochondria powers. Ranging from healing to liberation, the powers were strong.

Her last thought was, 'Will I become Eve? The more I use my powers, the more I become her? No...that can't happen...!'

Then, more thoughts appeared in her head.

'Will humans be destroyed by mitochondria? Eve tried to kill us, but I successful stopped her from happening. I wonder if the world would react to the New York Blockade Incident...? Everyone in the world will be shocked about this news!'

Sighing, negative thoughts had appeared in her head now.

'I'm thinking I may be a monster! Just like Eve! Will I turn into one and burn everyone?!'

Tears appeared in her eyes and Aya begin to cry softly. She'd never felt more emotional than ever.

'I want to become strong, not evil! I just don't want to kill everyone...'

An knock on the door was heard, but she ignored it. The living room door opened, revealing someone with black hair, glasses, and the same clothes he'd wore since he had arrived in the city.

It appeared to be Maeda, Aya's friend. He wanted to see if she's okay.

"Where could Aya be?" He asks questionably.

He checked her bedroom first, but she wasn't there. That's when he heard her crying. Maeda got out and stopped in his tracks; she was in the bathroom. He opened the door and gasped. 

"Uhm...sorry if I walked into you. Are you taking a shower?" Maeda asked her.

"I was, but then..." Aya started to say, but then she'd resumed crying.

"Then what? What is it?" 

"I've started to have negative thoughts about myself. I don't want to become a monster, I want to protect everyone I can," Aya told him, finishing her sentence.

"Aya, you're no monster! You're a hero! You've saved many lives from Eve." Maeda smiled, rubbing her blonde hair.

"You're right. I'm gonna take a shower now," She said, smiling back at him. Then, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and turned the shower knob on.

"Oh shit!" Maeda exclaimed, as he saw her naked form. To him, Aya looked beautiful and so...wonderful. But the most thing he's turned on slightly, was her pussy when she got up and turned around to grab the strawberry soap. 

Aya grabbed a washcloth, squeeze some soap on it, and begin to clean her body. Whenever she's reaching a wound, the soap goes it, making some wounds more painful. But at least she's cleaning the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. After the wounds been taken care, Aya moved on to the rest of her body. 

Meanwhile, Maeda was blushing wildly; his face was red with embarrassment and shyness. He don't know what to say about this moment. But it was the final straw when Aya started to clean her pussy. And of course...

...that made him get a erection. Now his cock was aching to get out of his pants. But instead, he covered the bulge with his hands. Finally, she noticed his problem after she washed the soap off from her.

"Maeda...? What's wrong? Is there's something you need to tell or show to me?" Aya asked him.

"...uhm...I..." He started to say.

"What are you hiding?"

"Uhm....I..." Maeda then sighed and moved his hands from his pants. "This is my problem."

"You're...sexually aroused. It means you want to have sex with me..." Aya explained.

"Yeah...I need a reward for saving humanity, although Daniel gave the capsule of your cells to you," Maeda said.

"But Daniel will refuse to have sex with me. So...why not do everything? Except anal." Aya said, telling him the plan.

"Uhm...yeah. Sure." Maeda replied.

***Cue playing Somnia Memorias*:[www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iM3N-2Rj1E](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iM3N-2Rj1E) (Copy and paste the link in a new tab)**

Aya stepped out of the shower and unzips his pants, letting out his 9-inch cock. It was so big and thick; it was also easy to grab.

"Maeda...your cock is so big..." She said.

Her lips soon approached the rim of his huge cock. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his member. Aya soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth. With her free hand, she rubbed furiously at her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Maeda moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. She even used her other hand to stroke his cock. Aya licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was just like licking a Popsicle. The speed of her blowjob, which the combination of her hand stroking his member, started to rapidly increase as Maeda felt his hips gyrate due to the incredible pressure that he was having.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm..." She moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhh shit...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...!" Maeda grunted as he let out a huge moan as his white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth over and over again. His cum tasted like peaches and had a bit of a sugary taste from where Aya's mouth now leaked. She soon swallowed it and broke out of the blowjob as the cum had now soaked around Maeda's hard Japanese cock.

"It tasted like peaches..." Aya replied as she took the rest of his clothes off.

"T-thanks." He said.

Aya and Maeda got into the shower stall and smiled at each other. Aya went right to the wall as her lower back was now being drenched by steaming hot water. She was now smiling brightly. "Come here...and lick me..."

"...okay. Where?" Maeda asked her.

"Right there..." Aya replied as she pointed her finger at her pussy. He nodded before approaching her and took a nice lick at her clit. Then, he licked up the pink walls of her pussy slowly, tasting her every chance he'd got. It tasted a little sour, but also tasted like strawberries.

"You have the taste of strawberries, but you're a little sour. Most women had that problem." Maeda explained, then went back to licking her pussy. 

"I know. I just love to eat strawberries..." Aya told him, as she moaned a little.

He slid his tongue into her pussy and licked some more, exploring the taste further. Still a little sour to him. He then pulled his tongue out.

"You're still a little sour. You might need to eat something else and avoid alcohol," He explained.

"I don't drink alcohol, Maeda..." Aya said.

"Anyway, now that we done oral, we can..."

"You mean, fuck?"

"Uhm...yeah. I'm a virgin, if you don't know that..." Maeda said, taking his glasses off. He don't want them to fall off from his face.

"I've used to be a virgin, but I broke that a few years ago. And IT hurt, badly. You're glad you are NOT a woman." Aya said, explaining her backstory.

"In Japan, there-" Maeda started to say, but rudely got interrupted.

"Fuck that fact! Fuck me already!" Aya yelled.

Maeda spread Aya's legs from behind as he carefully inserted his cock right inside Aya's sugar walls. In one gentle motion, Maeda shifted his cock back and forth feeling her warm pussy. His incredible member felt the heat inside her over and over again.

"Ohhhhhhh, Maeda...thrust me more..." Aya moaned out of control as his thrusts slowly but surely started to increase fiercely. Maeda's groans felt so aggressively and pleasurably because he'd never felt like this before. Maeda's body felt so hot from the head right before he got in the shower and during the hot shower that he now in. His cock was growing larger and larger with every pound.

"Aya...." He said as he let go of Aya for a minute. "I'm not there yet, but you wanna hop on my cock...?"

Aya agreed as Maeda picked up her legs as Aya hanged on to Maeda like she was hanging on rope as Maeda had shafted his cock back and forth inside her strong, tight pussy once again. It was like a butter churn at least, because of the way Maeda's cock was inserting inside her. Aya gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making him smile and kiss back on her forehead.

"Aggggggh!" Maeda grunted as he held Aya way up with his strength as he just kept pumping her ass. Aya could feel the rest of the hot water drip all across her hair, just almost getting to the point of pure climax.

When his cock touched her G-spot inside her pussy, he said, "Look like I found something."

"It's my G-spot! It helps make me climax harder and stronger!" Aya said, as she looked at him. "Keep touching it!"

Nodding, Maeda began thrusting as he kept hitting the spot over and over again. Aya smiled and moan as loud as she can because of her sensitive spot. The more he touch it, the stronger her orgasm will be.

Maeda had finally let go of Aya one last time before the both of them could climax together. 

"You're doing good so far..." Aya told him proudly, since she was amazed by his actions.

"Well, I'm doing my best to make you happy," He said, smiling as he decided to give her a tongue kiss for being nice.

Maeda's face went closer to Aya's, and in a matter of time, his lips had invaded hers in a satisfying kiss. Aya had never felt something so soft in her life and had swooned at the kiss as she held her hands right into his cheek as she deepened the kiss with her tongue. Their tongues now went head-to-head against each other. Maeda's tongue was just so lashing and rubbing like an eel, while Aya's tongue was a little longer and warmer than Maeda's. The two just stood rubbing each other's tongues constantly.

They soon broke out of the kiss with such a sweet smile right on their faces. 

"Maeda...?"

"Sorehanandesuka?" He said, in Japanese. Aya turned behind him and saw a rail upside their heads. She had a sexy idea.

"Mōichido watashi o tsurete...Watashi wa anata o kanjitai.." Aya moaned right back to Maeda, who didn't respond. Instead, he just nodded as he lifted Aya's legs while she was holding on to the rail. Maeda's cock had now inserted right into the pink pussy once again and started to shaft up and down once again. The drops of hot water is pouring into Aya's 34C breasts and all around her body. Maeda was just straddling her over and over again until there's no tomorrow.

"Ahhhhhhh, shit..." Maeda grunted as his cock was feeling her warm pussy. More thrusts and thrusts of his cock going up and down inside her felt it vibrate a little. It was vibrating like crazy. His speed started to increase to the brink of climax. The hot water that was dripped upon her made very easy shafts of his rough hard cock. And it was finally time for them to cum.

"Maeda! I'm gonna cum!" Aya screamed.

"Me too!" He screamed as well.

With a few final thrusts from his cock inside her pussy, Maeda cried her name out as he shoot his prime milky cum right inside Aya's womb, filling her up entirely. He was cumming out of control as Maeda's silky cum had even made Aya finally reach orgasm. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever had in her life. He pulled out and his cum had dripped out of her pussy slowly.

The two had finally ended their session with a tongue kiss with Maeda behind her. Their tongues feeling so soft and hot for each other as Aya finally turned off the water.

The two got out and she gave a towel to him, telling him to dry off. Aya grabbed an another towel and dried herself off, but instead of putting her clothes on, she'd picked to wear the same black dress she'd wore on Christmas Eve.

Then, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"That was fun! At least now we're clean..."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me and for giving me those luck charms," Aya said, thanking him. "You are wonderful...!"

"I know..." Maeda said, proudly.

They looked at each other before they share an another kiss. Just about that time, Daniel opens the door.

"Hey, good news! You-" He couldn't finish his sentence after seeing this kiss. "Uhm...why in the hell are you two kissing?!"

"I think we have fallen in love," Aya said.

"Oh. Congratulations, then." Daniel said, then he sat down on the couch.

"Somewhere in my memories, something inside me awakened. And now I finally knew that everyone is there for me and there is hope..."

And Aya knew that if evil fills the Earth, then humanity will end. 

And this thing came true 17 years later...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, her thoughts about humanity destroying the world will come true on The 3rd Birthday.
> 
> And that concludes the story! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
